The Spacebots (4000 Looneys and Cartoon Studios Style) (Season 2)
Season 2 is the second season of ''The Spacebots'' planned to be made by 4000 Looneys and Cartoon Studios. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Sam Spacebot - Tim Templeton (Boss Baby) *Simon Spacebot - Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) *Seth Spacebot - Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) *Soleil Spacebot - Emmy (Dragon Tales) *Sarah Spacebot - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *Sally Spacebot - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *Orbit - Mr. Frumble (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Comet - Stewie Griffin (Family Guy) *Nebulana - Minerva Mink (Animaniacs) *Sour Venus - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Columba - Roy Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Commander Zurg - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Zoidberg - Bobby (Animaniacs) *Ziggy - Pesto (Animaniacs) *Toxic - Squit (Animaniacs) *Space Princess - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *Princess Silia Spacebot - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jack Spacebot - Phil DeVille (Rugrats) *Carl Spacebot - Huckle Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Robbie Spacebot - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) *Karita Spacebot - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Amy Spacebot - Sally Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Lucy Spacebot - Riley Andersen (Inside Out) *Bianca Blastoff - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Princess Malina Spacebot - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Princess Nilam Spacebot - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Princess Bloomina Spacebot - Hilda Hippo (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Princess Melody Spacebot - Melodytchi (Tamagotchi) *Princess Arielna Spacebot - Sunny Funny (PaRappa the Rapper) *Princess Kellia Spacebot - Princess Daisy (Super Mario Bros.) *Princess Tilana Spacebot - Susie Carmichael (Rugrats) *Princess Rilana Spacebot - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *Princess Uirla Spacebot - Kimi Finster (Rugrats) *Zip and Zap - Chip and Dale (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Mr. Grisgem - Tank (Oscar's Orchestra) *Justin Grisgem - Lucius (Oscar's Orchestra) Episodes # Attack of The Turbo Spacebots (September 26, 1987) # Escape from Thaddius Vent/Emmy's New Chem Purse (October 3, 1987) # Space It Till You Make It/The Spacebots' Summertime Fun (October 10, 1987) # Emmy, Lisa Simpson and Giggles' Night Out/Spaceland Goes Undercover (October 17, 1987) # Cuddles' Overcoming Flight Troubles/Spacebusters (October 24, 1987) # Spaced and Confused/Space Spinners (October 31, 1987) # The Spacebots' Fun Time/Spaceland Roomates (November 7, 1987) # Space Light Fright/Bart Simpson's Invention Trouble (November 14, 1987) # Spaced and Out of The Black Hole in The Galaxy/Emmy's Bad Hair Day (November 21, 1987) # Spaceland Skiing/Alien Invader Adventures (November 28, 1987) # Tim Templeton, Bart Simpson, Cuddles, Emmy, Lisa Simpson and Giggles take a Vacation (December 5, 1987) # Space Bubbles/Princess Emmy, Princess Lisa Simpson and Princess Giggles (December 12, 1987) # The Return of The Space Monsters (December 19, 1987) Gallery Tim-templeton-pose.png|Tim Templeton as Sam Spacebot Bart Simpson.png|Bart Simpson as Simon Spacebot CuddlesProfilePictureImageZ.png|Cuddles as Seth Spacebot Emmy.jpg|Emmy as Soleil Spacebot Lisa Simpson.png|Lisa Simpson as Sarah Spacebot GigglesnewprofilepictureZ.png|Giggles as Sally Spacebot Mr. Frumble.jpg|Mr. Frumble as Orbit FGuy Stewie Gen2012 R3Flat.jpg|Stewie Griffin as Comet Minerva018.jpg|Minerva Mink as Nebulana Carrie1.png|Carrie as Sour Venus Roy Koopa.jpg|Roy Koopa as Columba Sweet Heart Mouse.png|Sweet Heart Mouse as Space Princess Sandy Cheeks.png|Sandy Cheeks as Princess Silia Spacebot Phil.jpg|Phil DeVille as Jack Spacebot Huckle Cat.png|Huckle Cat as Carl Spacebot Hiro-hamada-big-hero-6-46.1.jpg|Hiro Hamada as Robbie Spacebot Lil.jpg|Lil DeVille as Karita Spacebot Sally Cat.png|Sally Cat as Amy Spacebot Riley Andersen.jpg|Riley Andersen as Lucy Spacebot Rosariki.jpg|Rosariki as Princess Malina Spacebot Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Princess Nilam Spacebot Hilda Hippo.jpg|Hilda Hippo as Princess Bloomina Spacebot Melodytchi.png|Melodytchi as Princess Melody Spacebot Princess Daisy.png|Princess Daisy as Princess Kellia Spacebot Susie Carmichael.png|Susie Carmichael as Princess Tilana Spacebot Mrs Angelica Pickles.png|Angelica Pickles as Princess Rilana Spacebot Kimi Finster.png|Kimi Finster as Princess Uirla Spacebot Chip.jpg|Chip as Zip Dale.jpg|Dale as Zap Category:4000 Looneys and Cartoon Studios Category:Seasons Category:The Spacebots Seasons